Dragon Quest 9 and a Half: Fracta Magister, Nunquam Sanaretur
by ChainResonance
Summary: If you play Dragon Quest 9 then you know how tough the final boss is. If you've ever lost to Corvus then its your fault this book can be written. But don't worry, the Broken Sword has a plan to collect the next group of heroes to rebuild it. With the power of Fracta Magister, the new heroes will be able to save the world from the tyrannical Gittish Empire. 50 chapters in all!


**Bellator Ultor; Behold the Dreaded Slime Hunter!**

Hidden in the shadows, the warrior gets ready to make his move.

The unsuspecting blue monster hops around innocently. The Slime bobs around every time is gooey, droplet-shaped body hits the ground after a bounce. It smiles, giving a look of false innocence.

The warrior unsheathes his rusty blade from his belt as he gets ready to leap out from the woods and attack. Then the unthinkable happens.

The monster turns to see a monster identical in shape and size, only orange, approach. Love can be seen in the Slime's eyes as the She-slime draws nearer.

"What the hell?" The warrior whispers to himself. "What're they doin'?"

The two slimes then begin to circle around each other, smiling the whole time.

"Is this some kind of matin' ritual, or somethin'?"

Then, the Slime jumps onto the She-slime.

"Agh!" The warrior turns away from the strange scene. "That's just disgusin'! Then again, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness nature at work."

So, the warrior settles down at the base of a tree and observes the slimes. After a minute, the Slime finishes his job and rolls off the She-slime looking quite dazed.

"Okay," The warrior says. "Now it's time for me to get to work! Yhaaaa!" The warrior jumps out from the cover of the forest and runs towards the slimes with his sword held high. The She-slime bobs up and down uncomfortably while the Slime drools on the grass.

"You're dead!" The warrior yells as he swings his sword at the monster. The blade cuts through them both in a single slash. The slimes burst open, coating the sword with blue and orange goo.

The warrior stands for a moment to admire his work, then jumps into the air, "Yheeaah! Bellator the Dreaded Slime Hunter is victorious! I am a hero greater than any other! My father will be so proud of my victory!"

* * *

"How dare you come home with only two Slime Drops!" Bellator's father screams.

"But dad," Bellator whines. "My entire sword was coated with that stuff! I thought it would be alright!" Bellator holds out his sword to show the goop covering it.

His father grabs the sword and hurries to his workshop bench across the room. He pulls two vials out of the drawer and pushes the goo off of the swords and into the vials. Then he sets the sword down on the table and hurries back to his son.

"Look here, Bellator," His father shoves the vials in his son's face. The blue and orange liquids have been separated and fill up nearly the entire bottles. "You forget how small your sword is sometimes! One Slime Drop is enough to fit into one of these! You only have enough Slime Drops to fill two vials! I need more if we're to make any money!"

"Dad," Bellator sighs. "Don't you think we can start a better business than sellin' slime art? Besides, no one buys this crap anyway!" Bellator points around to all the statues forged from different colored, gooey Slime Drops. The statues have varying appearances ranging from human shapes, beastly shapes, and slime-like shapes.

"People do buy these statues, damn it!" Bellator's father yells. Then he shuts his eyes and takes one long, deep breath, counting under his breath. "Just collect your things and hurry off to school."

"Fine," Bellator grumbles. He stomps into the back room where the living quarters are. He quickly changes into his school uniform, the blue shirt and black vest with black pants. He also brushes his hands through his ruffled brown hair to straighten it to an appealing form. Then he scoops up his book bag and stomps back out of Ultor's Slime Décor Emporium.

13 year old Bellator Ultor sulks as he walks down the stone streets of Gittish Empire Approved Settlement #2189 (GEAST 2189). The few children that live in GEAST 2189 walk along the streets as well towards the school house. Some give a short, barely noticeable wave to him out of pity but none accompany him on his walk. The Ultor family is very much the laughingstock of GEAST 2189.

Bellator waits for the other 24 classmates to enter the tiny, brick schoolhouse. Then he enters and plops down at his seat in the back row.

Their teacher, Mr. May, is already there, ready with a stack of papers to pass out.

"Good morning, class," He says, adjusting his glasses. "I hope you've had a great weekend. I also hope you've been studying, 'cause today we will have a pop quiz on the history of the expansion of the Gittish Empire!"

The children groan, except for Bellator. He's wrapped up in a book stashed under his desk. Barnaby Den's Book for Beginner Swordsmen. The crinkle of paper on his desk brings Bellator back to reality.

"No cheating, Mr. Ultor," Mr. May warns. "Please put the book away."

"Sorry," Bellator mutters and does so. He pulls a feather from the side pocket of his book bag along with a small bottle of ink. Bellator sets the bottle down on the corner of the desk, pops it open, and dips his feather in it in preparation for question one of 11.

It took exactly 5 minutes for the class to finish the test. Then a study hall commenced, giving Mr. May time to grade the test. When he reached Bellator's test, he nearly had a heart attack. This is what he read:

**_Question #1:_**

**_What treaty ceased all fighting between the Gittish Empire and the rest of the world?_**

_The Treaty of Gore._

**_Question #2:_**

**_To this day, how long has the Gittish Empire governed the people of Earth?_**

_78 years, 4 months, 22 days._

**_Question #3:_**

**_Name 5 notable members in Gittish history._**

_Almighty Corvus; The Minstrel; The Martial Artist; The Mage; The Priest._

**_Question #4:_**

**_About how many Gittish Empire Approved Settlements are there in the world? (bonus points will be given for exact answer)_**

_31,598,244._

**_Question #5:_**

**_What is the name of the present day district where the New Gittish Empire was formed?_**

_The God's Valley._

**_Question #6:_**

**_How did the Gittish Empire win The Battle of Upover?_**

_Barbarus._

**_Mid-Test Bonus Question:_**

**_Before the land GEAST 2189 was created on was called Fallen Angle, what was it called? (this is a two answer question, 2 points for each correct answer._**

_Angle Falls. GEAST 2189 was built on Slime Hill._

**_Question #7:_**

**_Why did Almighty Corvus chose to spare mankind?_**

_After The Minstrel's unfortunate defeat, Almighty Corvus realized that not even the strongest of humans would have the power to stop him. So he decided there would be no harm in letting the humans live under his control if they could do nothing about it._

**_Question #8:_**

**_How many rebellions have there been since the treaty mentioned in question #1. If so, what were they called?_**

_1. The Rebellion of Broken Swords._

**_Question #9:_**

**_List 3 challenged the Gittish Empire faced during their expansion._**

_The Minstrel, The Martial Artist, The Mage, and The Priest attempted to assassinate Almighty Corvus after killing the King Godwyn and the Triumgorate; Celestians emerged from the Heavens to battle the Gittish Army; Several kingdoms, cities, towns, and tribes resisted the Gittish Government._

**_Question #10:_**

**_How were these problems faced?_**

_Everyone was killed. _

* * *

The church bell rings three times signaling three o' clock and the end of school. Bellator slips his book back into his bag and steps away from the desk. He may be the last one into class, but Bellator is always the first one to get away from school. He sprints home only to change clothes and grab his sword. Then he's back to work hunting slimes.

Bellator's fighting clothes consist of a baggy brown shirt and pants. A copper breastplate, shield, and sword was all the warrior gear he could afford. In addition to his armor, Bellator grabs a small satchel filled with empty vials to be filled with Slime Drops. Then, without even seeing his father, Bellator races back out of his home and into the wild of the land once called Slime Hill.

The first creature he saw was a Bubble Slime. The green, nearly flat slime covered in air bubbles approached Bellator just as he exited the town. It didn't take long for the Dreaded Slime Hunter to kill it and take a drop of green ooze from it.

The next battle was slightly more challenging. Three blue Slimes attacked at once, but Bellator shielded them all off. Then the Slimes huddles close together. Next, one climbed onto the second and the third hopped up on top. In their stunning transformation into a Slime Stack, blue slime on bottom, orange slime in the middle, and a green slime on top. The Slime Stack bounces at Bellator, then leans forward and spins in a circle, knocking Bellator back. He hits the ground then immediately springs to his feet in anger. In a single cut, the orange part of the stack bursts, causing the rest of the Slime Stack to collapse, giving Bellator a multi-colored Slime Drop.

Bellator continues to cut down slime after slime until the sun begins to set and his bag is nearly full.

Bellator opens his satchel to check how many vials he has left: 3.

"These last ones need to be the best," Bellator says to himself. "And they need to be metal."

Metal slimes, the rarest monsters in the slime family. Every kind of metal slime is tough, fast, and cowardly; they're known to flee from danger without hesitation. But if one can defeat a metal slime they become more powerful.

"I won't stop until I find one," Bellator waves his sword in the air in excitement. "Even if it takes all night! Yheeaah!" He then takes off into the woods.

It wasn't until an hour later that Bellator found what he was looking for. A small, metallic, Metal Slime hops around looking for a good place to curl up and sleep. Bellator steps through the woods, careful not to make a sound. Finally, the monster discovers a hole in the side of a tree. It bubbles happily in the thought of living through the night and hops up into the tree. The monster disappears into the dark hole.

"How perfect!" Bellator whispers. "It can't possibly run away while it's in there! That Metal Slime is as good as dead!"

The Dreaded Slime Hunter tip-toes toward the tree, sword raised to attack. He reaches up towards the hole and inserts the tip of his sword into the pocket. A loud gurgle behind him whirls Bellator around.

The giant monster shaped like a metallic diamond glares at Bellator with the beady eyes on the flat of its body. A golden tiara-like crown with a pointed blue crystal in the center shines above its body.

"A Platinum King Jewel!" Bellator shouts, starling the Metal Slime in the tree. It dashes out of the hole and sprints off into the woods. "Awwe, who needs that little thing!? A Platinum King Jewel is worth 100 times more than a little Metal Slime!" Bellator points the sword at the monster when it starts growling. "I'm gonna kill you! Yhaaaa!"

Bellator had only seen one Platinum King Jewel in his life, and that was in his book. Barnaby Den's Book for Beginner Swordsmen teaches the reader all about adventuring. It specifically talked about the Platinum King Jewel, the hardest monster to kill. Along with a picture of the slime, the books said, _"__The unrivalled experience of besting these hard-to-hit, Dazzle-dispensing diamonds makes them a dream come true. They spend their days off with their metal king slime mates, gazing rapt at their reflections in their buddies' bulbous bodies"_. The strange thing about this encounter is that Platinum King Jewels are not indigenous to the lands around GEAST 2189.

The crystal in its tiara shines with more intensity as the Platinum King Jewel rolls to the side. Bellator dashes by it and swings his sword behind him. The blade bounces off of the monster without dealing damage.

"Damn," He groans. "That thing is tough." Another flash from the crystal catches Bellator's attention. He stops and stares into the light, then slaps himself across the face. "Don't look, Bellator! It's usin' the Fuddle spell to confuse you!"

The Platinum King Jewel rolls forward and into Bellator. He blocks with the shield at the last minute.

Getting a closer look at the Platinum King Jewel, Bellator notices the crystal in detail. The monster has a blue, jagged, thin crystal instead of a red, rounded ruby like the book shows. Bellator swings his sword at the monster, this time it hits.

"Yheeaah!" Bellator cheers and swings again. Another hit. The third swing is a miss. The Platinum King Jewel rolls around to the other side of Bellator and then leaps forward. Bellator is thrown into the tree in front of him. He raises his shield to push off from the tree. He rockets back at the monster, the energy inside him brewing.

"Metal Slash!" He declares, bringing the sword down in a grey streak. The monster rolls back after taking serious damage from the attack meant just for creatures like him.

The crystal shines once again, lighting up the woods around them.

"What is that thing?" Bellator asks himself. "And what's this Platinum King Jewel doin' here anyway?" He charges at the monster again to stab. The sword enters its body. "Ha!" He cheers.

The metallic body of the Platinum King Jewel turns blue.

"Did I kill it?" Bellator looks up at the monster's face.

Then the color shifts towards the crystal, which glows brighter than ever. An explosion blasts Bellator back, knocking over a small tree.

Bellator cries out in terror. The unharmed Platinum King Jewel dashes at Bellator to hit him again. He rolls out of the way just in time.

"That crystal… is unnatural…" Bellator says to himself. "It's givin'… the monster power…"

The crystal shines brightly, preparing to fire again.

Bellator, in a desperate attempt to save himself, throws his shield. The blast of energy incinerates the copper making up the tool. The shield disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"No…" Bellator gasps.

The Platinum King Jewel glows, signaling another attack.

Bellator quickly unstraps his breastplate and throws it. His armor meets the same fate as his shield. When the monster fires a third blast Bellator is forced to defend with his sword. Now he is basically naked, vulnerable to any attack. He is as sure as dead.

"I… I can't… I can't believe this…" Bellator gasps. He lays his head down into the grass and prays. He prays not to the Mighty, but to the original Almighty.

"_Lord Almighty, the first and true Almighty, if You are still out there, please help me find a way to live. I pray that I find a way; I find a way to avoid the jaws of Death and that I may still stand on Earth under You. Lord Almighty, the first and true Almighty, if You are still out there, and I know You are, please help me find a way to live._"

A flash from the crystal is Bellator's answer.

The rush of energy flies at Bellator. He rolls out of the way. Without hesitation, Bellator dashes forward and leaps at the Platinum King Jewel. He wraps his hand around the tiara and jerks it off of its head. The monster's eyes widen in bewilderment at the sudden attack.

"How'd you like a taste of your own medicine!?" Bellator yells. It's not the best battle cry, but it strikes fear into the monster knowing what's about to happen.

The blue energy envelopes Bellator as the crystal shines at its brightest.

"I have you know," He mutters. "Crystal Cannon."

The explosion melts the semi-liquid Platinum King Jewel.

Bellator stands for a moment, trying to process the unbelievable event that just occurred. Then he drops the tiara and jumps into the sky. "YHEEAAH! I did it! Damn it, I did it!" He drops back down to the ground and scoops up the tiara. He pulls the crystal from its resting place and holds it to his face.

_'It looks like we have our first Avenger,'_ something says.

"Wha!?" Bellator looks around through the darkness. "Is there someone out there?"

_'Welcome, Warrior Avenger. Let us wait for the others,' _it continues.

The crystal begins to heat up in Bellator's hand. In a flash of golden light, the warrior disappears without a trace.


End file.
